


Mejilla a mejilla

by Bec_de_Lievre



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chapter Related, Episode: s03e23 All Our Yesterdays, Forgiveness, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: La estancia en Sarpeidón y el encuentro con Zarabeth ha sido una experiencia traumática para Spock y McCoy.





	Mejilla a mejilla

La primera vez que se besaron fue en las habitaciones del doctor. Volvían de una misión que había tenido de todo: estrellas yendo a nova, viajes en el tiempo, extraños artefactos con nombres aún más extraños, cuevas y lugares inhóspitos, situaciones de vida o muerte, y... a McCoy intercediendo por él una vez más, salvándole.

El beso fue cálido, lento, sentido. El doctor tardó unos minutos en responder a él, pero lo hizo, y cuando lo hizo, Spock pudo sentir el júbilo de McCoy hormiguear debajo de sus palmas que lo sostenían con inagotable afecto, deseo y alivio. Sin embargo, el doctor no pudo resistirse y las lágrimas se le salieron al poco tiempo.

El gimoteo que les siguió fue desconsolado, e inesperado.

—Zarabeth —balbuceó el médico.

Oh.

Spock tomó el rostro amado entre sus manos, y examinó sus facciones, sus párpados cerrados por la aflicción.

El estrés, los celos habían sido brutales; la situación, extrema. Spock lo entendía de sobra y no podía sino compadecerse por ambos; por lo que habían tenido que vivir allí unas horas atrás y que podía haberlos reducido a pedazos. «Él» había comido carne inclusive y había levantado al médico con un desprecio que le era extraño, para amedrentarlo. Pero quería pensar que eran _sobrevivientes_ y que todavía les restaba un _nosotros_. Así que le susurró, con voz grave y convencida:

—No puedo quitar de tus recuerdos lo que has visto ni vivido allí, Leonard. Ni el dolor, ni la frustración. Aquel no era yo, tú supiste verlo.

—Lo sé —hipó McCoy, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con los dorsos de sus manos—. Lo sé, ¡maldita sea!

No había forma de que las palabras, la retórica o la fría lógica fuesen a bastar, sin embargo. Spock lo percibió al tratar de tomarlo por de los puños de la camiseta azul, luego, y sentirlos húmedos y esquivos; en la respiración que se entrecortaba, en la cabeza gacha.

Y a la tenue luz de la habitación, fue que el vulcano sólo se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, abrazó a McCoy y apoyó la frente contra el vientre de éste.

McCoy volvió a hipar. «Por favor —pensó—, no. No ahora», sintiendo los pómulos y la afilada nariz del vulcano desgastarse contra su entrepierna. Su aliento cálido agolpándose contra su virilidad todavía guarecida bajo la tela del pantalón, lo hizo estremecerse de una tal anticipación que no se excluía del desasosiego.

—No —le dijo McCoy, y apoyó sus manos en los hombros del vulcano para retirarlo.

Pero los brazos que le rodeaban se volvieron rígidos, se cerraron aún más en torno sus rodillas y muslos; y en el lugar donde un par de besos que habían de llegar para excitarle quizás, y no lo hicieron; una cierta humedad se hizo. Una exhalación, un jadeo… herido.

A sus pies, Spock lloraba.

McCoy quiso ponerle en pie, de nuevo. Con sus manos que aún le tenían por los hombros, trató de echarlo arriba y llevarlo hacia sí, pero no consiguió moverlo ni un poco. Entonces tomó sus manos y las desasió de su pantalón, bajó él hacia el vulcano y lo abrazó.

—No va a ser el fin del mundo —le dijo McCoy, en un suspiro, mientras los ángulos de sus pómulos y sus sienes hallaron los Spock, y mejilla a mejilla, el vestigio de las lágrimas de ambos se volvieron igual agua e igual sal—. Estamos juntos ahora, ¿no?

McCoy sintió la cabeza de Spock agitarse en afirmación.

—Entonces —McCoy le apretó con extraña mezcla de firmeza y ternura, para decirle—: es que apenas está empezando.

Y para el Primer Oficial del Enterprise eso fue mejor que el pasado, el presente o un primer beso. Eran los muchos mañanas que vendrían, los besos que irían sumándose con los días.


End file.
